danganrolefandomcom-20200214-history
Makoto Naegi
|height = |weight = 52kg (115lbs) |chest size = 75cm (29") |blood type = A |date of birth = |likes = Curry Trendy things |dislikes = Dried mackerel Dried bean curd |family = Komaru Naegi (Little sister) |status = Alive |affiliation = Hope's Peak Academy *Class 78th |previous affiliation = Dusk High School |japanese va = |english va = |images = yes |sprites = yes }} ( ) is a student at Hope's Peak Academy's Class 78th. His title is (超高校級の幸運 , lit. Super High School Level Good Luck). Appearance Makoto is notably shorter than almost all of his classmates. He has spiky, desaturated brown hair with a prominent , and washed-out hazel eyes. He wears a zipped-up dull green hoodie with a red stripe along the zipper, an open black jacket with gold buttons over the hoodie, black jeans, and red sneakers with white toes. Makoto's hoodie has a logo of a red gas mask in a circle printed on the back of the hood, and the zipper goes all the way up to the top of the hood. He wears a pin shaped like a four-pointed star overlaid on a crescent moon; this is pinned to the lapel of his jacket. Personality According to himself, Makoto is a very ordinary person, to the point that he feels a bit insecure about it. He does have one distinguishing feature, however, and that is his unusual optimism. Makoto is very kind, supportive and forgiving, though sometimes slightly naive. He is friendly, polite and a lot more down-to-earth than the other students. This is possibly the reason why he is capable of approaching and befriending them. He is also a bit jumpy at times and quite easily pushed around by some other characters such as Kyoko Kirigiri. However, even though he is sometimes a bit of a pushover, he is also capable of being a very determined and charismatic speaker. Makoto is a firm believer in hope, having a positive attitude about the future, no matter how bad the situation is in the present. He is also a pacifist, as he believes that killing and violence isn't the answer. Abilities Talent Makoto got his talent as the Ultimate Lucky Student by winning a lottery out of completely ordinary students, which led to him joining Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Lucky Student. In addition to this, he was caught up in a bizarre series of events on the day of his selection which ended up catching a jewel thief and burning the selection ticket. Participations }} *The Beginning }} Trivia *Naegi (苗木) means "seedlings" in Japanese, and Makoto (誠) means "faithfulness". *The "gas mask symbol" on the back of his hood is a reference to " " from the game . *Makoto and Nagito share voice actors in both the Japanese and English dub. This is because Nagito's character is based on Makoto and he acts as his darker parallel. **Also, Nagito's name is an anagram to 苗木誠だ ( ), that is the way that Makoto presents himself in the beginning of }}. Navigation Category:A-Z Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Students Category:Hope's Peak Academy Students Category:Class 78th